1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to architectural structures including bases, columns, and capitals. More particularly, the present invention relates to multi-piece architectural component systems that can be disassembled and reassembled in precise configurations so as to preserve the integrity and appearance of the structure.
2. The Related Technology
Various architectural components are employed in homes and commercial buildings for a variety of reasons, including enhancement of their appearance, structural integrity, etc. Examples of such components include columns with their corresponding bases and capitals, domes, etc.
Many such architectural components can be manufactured so as to be integrated into or around existing structures or features of the building. For example, columns are often installed as to surround a pre-existing, load bearing post or beam. To enable such an installation, the column must be separated along its length into at least two pieces to enable the column to surround the post or beam. This also holds true for the base and capital that often accompany the column.
A typical result of separating the column as discussed above is two or more column pieces that fail to easily align when brought together around the post. This difficulty in alignment results from various factors, including warping. As such, the joints between the column pieces are typically characterized by uneven edges, gaps, etc. Though such joint defects can be compensated for by various cosmetic procedures, undesired time and costs are nevertheless expended in employing craftsmen to correct such defects. Moreover, such cosmetic procedures fail over time, resulting in cracks and unsightly appearances for the column.